Cómo el FinnGrinch robó la GleeNavidad
by kchito2
Summary: Basado en el original y precioso cuento navideño de Dr. Seuss: El Grinch, con personajes de Glee


**Cómo el FinnGrinch robó la GleeNavidad**

_**Basado en el original y precioso cuento navideño de Dr. Seuss: El Grinch, con personajes de Glee**_

Era la noche esperada y entre estrellas de cartón,

no existía ningún ruido, ni siquiera de un ratón;

sólo un ser despreciable actuaba con frialdad:

Era este el FinnGrinch, que robaría Navidad.

* * *

><p>Pero ¿Cómo este personaje llegó a tan ruin decisión?<p>

Pues les contaré la historia, con un poco de emoción.

* * *

><p>Atrás los días de escuela, habían quedado<p>

y sólo Finn Hudson, se había quejado

¿Qué pasó con Rachel su ex-novia, acaso estaba con Santana?

¡No! Con Quinn llegó el amor, con un beso de lesbiana.

* * *

><p>Burlas no faltaron, para el Finnocente personaje.<p>

Desde Puck y otros, quien, debido a cada mensaje,

oscurecieron el corazón, del antes nombrado muchacho

quien pasó de alegre joven a convertirse en mamarracho.

* * *

><p>Y los demás personajes ¿De sus vidas, qué se hizo?<p>

Cada uno, feliz, su ideal satisfizo.

* * *

><p>Will Schuester se casó con Emma, por supuesto,<p>

se convirtió en cocinero y de maestro, dejó el puesto.

Descubrió que la cocina lo acercaba a su esposa

y esta lo acompañaba, de manera primorosa.

* * *

><p>¿Y la malvada de Sue, después de ser tan odiosa?<p>

Reflexionó, cambió su vida: Se convirtió en religiosa.

* * *

><p>Puck, ahora es, cantante muy exitoso.<p>

Se casó por fin con Shelby, ya que estaba baboso.

* * *

><p>Santy y Britt ¡Como no! Son ahora bailarinas<p>

y los rumores de qué hay, más allá de bambalinas.

* * *

><p>Mike y Tina, ellos dos, también formaron pareja<p>

y del canto y del baile, nunca nadie los aleja.

* * *

><p>Mercedes y Artie juntos ¿Alguien puede creerlo?<p>

Pues sí, hay una historia, que Uds. deben saberlo.

* * *

><p>Y es que Sam con Jesse juntos, a Beth adoptaron,<p>

pues Quinn con Rachel, de lesbianas, la dejaron.

Entre Puck y Shelby, más les pudo la pasión

y juntos estos no querían, dejar pasar la ocasión.

* * *

><p>¿Qué diremos del buen Sam?<p>

Ahora es comerciante de pan

¿Y qué fue del gran Jesse?

Futbolista como Messi

Y a pesar de estar juntos, revueltos estos no están,

sino que las penas de amor, con Beth entonces, lo van

pasando como Mercedes y Artie, nosotros dijimos.

Muchos al enterarnos, por poquito nos morimos.

* * *

><p>Kurt y Blaine, con tristeza, se separaron finalmente.<p>

Sorry por la bromita: ¡Siguen juntos, mi gente!

Son la única pareja que nunca tuvieron problemas

y esto, para muchos, se convirtió en mil dilemas.

* * *

><p>El día de Navidad, todos los años, los nombrados,<p>

se reunían en casa de Schuester y se quedaban asombrados

de sus vidas tan alegres y sus metas cumplidas,

además de tragos, cantos e innumerables comidas.

Intercambiaban regalos, muestras de profundo cariño

y ese día, más de uno, se comportaba como un niño.

* * *

><p>Sólo alguien, hace tiempo, con el grupo no estaba:<p>

El FinnGrinch, muy molesto, a ninguno él aceptaba.

Y es que se hizo tan odioso, que a él nadie, lo aguantaba

por ya no estar con Rachel, su ex-amor, que le faltaba.

* * *

><p>Britt regaló a FinnGrinch, generosamente su gato:<p>

Lord Tubbington, si, para que pasara más de un rato;

sin embargo a este, no lo querían ni las ratas,

pues FinnGrinch no lo bañaba y le apestaban las patas.

* * *

><p>FinnGrinch vivía este, en lo más alto de Ohio<p>

donde sólo se quedaba y paraba enojaio.

Las navidades eran, para él una tortura,

y cada día que pasaba, él perdía la cordura.

Y es que fue en fechas navideñas, que pasó el lesbiano beso

entre Quinn y Rachel juntas: Su corazón no salió ileso.

* * *

><p>Esta vez, FinnGrinch pensaba, en la Navidad que vendría<p>

¿Es que acaso estos tontos, mantendrán tanta alegría?

Lo decía este pensando, en su grupo de conocidos

que ahora ya no estaban, como fueran, preferidos.

* * *

><p>"En la casa de Mr. Schuester – pensando este se decía -<p>

una vez más todos juntos, mantendrán algarabía

compartirán comida, trago, y también muchos regalos"

y todos estos compartires a FinnGrinch parecían malos.

* * *

><p>"En ese día ellos se olvidan, de las maldades que se hicieron<p>

con regalos navideños, obvian hasta lo que dijeron.

Mr. Schuester y esposa, cocinarán de nuevo un pavo,

mientras, todos ellos juntos, le darán más de un centavo.

Al final, al pie del árbol, villancicos cantarán

y unos quizás reirán, mientras que otros, llorarán.

Odio su falsedad, pues piensan que con presentes,

todo esto pasará ¡pero son incongruentes!

Por eso quisiera yo, de alguna manera acabar

con esa alegría falsa, que no me deja de gustar.

Todos los años aguanto, en estas navideñas fechas;

pues recuerdo yo ese beso, que me atraviesa con mil flechas.

Esta vez no será así, acabaré con este drama

para poder ir a dormir tranquilamente en mi cama"

* * *

><p>De esta forma y parecidas, FinnGrinch estaba obsesionado<p>

en cumplir un objetivo que lo tenía ilusionado;

pero ¿cómo, cuando y dónde podría realizar esto?

En ese momento entra, Lord Tubbington, presto,

tropezándose con los pocos, adornos navideños presentes,

a FinnGrinch se le vinieron ideas poco decentes.

* * *

><p>"¡Ya sé! – se dijo FinnGrinch - acabaré con la Navidad<p>

de lesbi y su grupo de amigos, con mi idea de calidad.

Entraré a la casa de Schue y robaré sus regalos.

Estarán tan confundidos, que juntos se darán de palos"

* * *

><p>Así, FinnGrinch con la plata, que sus padres le dejaron,<p>

antes de irse a un largo viaje y luna de miel que no escaparon,

alquiló una casita, junto a la de Mr. Schue

para quedarse quietecito y no soltar ningún achú.

* * *

><p>Y así volvemos al principio, de lo que estábamos narrando<p>

A Lord Tubbington de reno, disfrazó como jugando;

No cargaría trineo ¡Ya que esta es fea nota!

Eso no lo escribiría, pues no soy ningún idiota.

* * *

><p>Lo que pasa es que FinnGrinch, le enseñó a este gato,<p>

a tomar cualquier llave, que haría pasar un mal rato.

Es así que Lord Tubbington, acompañando al farsante,

disfrazado FinnGrinch de Santa sería el causante,

de tratar de hacer pasar, un mal rato a sus amigos,

quienes por vieja costumbre, dormían con muchos abrigos,

entró en casa de Mr. Schue esperando Noche Buena,

pero no se imaginaban, de FinnGrinch su mal faena.

* * *

><p>Poco a poco en una bolsa y dirigiéndose a la calle<p>

FinnGrinch varios regalos, colocaba sin detalle.

Y mientras todos dormían, plácidamente, esperanzados,

FinnGrinch desarmaba el árbol, y sus adornos, guardados.

En ese momento un ruido, le llegó desde un costado:

Era Beth quien lo miraba confundida, desde un lado.

* * *

><p>"¿Por qué Santa tú te llevas, nuestro arbolito navideño?"<p>

Dijo Beth imperceptible, ahogando un grito pequeño.

Por un momento FinnGrinch, no sabía qué decir,

ya que por la impresión, este deseaba morir.

* * *

><p>Se repuso FinnGrinch y dijo a Beth que lo miraba:<p>

"No querida, no es así, me lo llevo pues no estaba

con sus luces arreglada, ya que una faltaba.

Cuando regrese estará, más bonito que antes

y verás que le pongo hasta angelitos cantantes"

* * *

><p>Beth sonrió y contenta, se fue a dormir y un beso<p>

en la mejilla de FinnGrinch le dio y ni por eso,

este cambió su plan, de arruinar la Navidad

de sus amigos, haciéndolo, con demasiada frialdad.

Hasta el pavo navideño, se llevó y ni siquiera

dejó platos, copas, tragos, como si ello no existiera.

Delicadamente FinnGrinch, al salir, la puerta cerró

y la risa malvada, que a Lord Tubbington aterró.

* * *

><p>FinnGrinch en su cama, se durmió sin vergüenza<p>

esperando la mañana, que iba a ser muy intensa.

Ya temprano este pegó a la pared su oído,

atento para escuchar, si había algún quejido.

* * *

><p>Grande fue el asombro, de FinnGrinch al escuchar<p>

que de sorpresa en un momento, empezaron a cantar

como siempre villancicos y estaban muy animados,

todos contentos y felices y por supuesto, muy calmados.

* * *

><p>FinnGrinch no sabía qué significaba y dijo:<p>

"¿Acaso a mi plan algo, le faltaba? Corrijo,

quizás toda Navidad, no consista en los regalos

y con el tiempo yo tuve, muchos pensamientos malos.

* * *

><p>Quizás cierto, Navidad, esta sea en realidad,<p>

una fiesta donde todos, extienden con humildad,

lazos de amigos y hermanos, que necesitan reunirse

más que nunca en este día y no quieran rendirse.

* * *

><p>De repente, FinnGrinch, sintió que su corazón<p>

volvió a crecer en su pecho y lo digo con razón.

Y esto a tal punto, para él fue emocionante

que a la casa de Schue, FinnGrinch se fue al instante,

devolviendo los regalos, gran comida y todo trago,

y lo hizo tan rápido que este parecía un mago.

* * *

><p>FinnGrinch de Beth, se acordó y por supuesto,<p>

al árbol mejorado, le entregó, con su repuesto.

Sus ojos dulces transformaron, el rostro amargo del muchacho

Y ahora este diferente, se reía con empacho.

* * *

><p>Sus demás amigos al verle, olvidaron el mal rato;<p>

aunque siempre criticaron, que bailara como pato.

Ahora afeitado y bien bonito, FinnGrinch era diferente

y es que, reflexionado, se había vuelto consecuente.

* * *

><p>FinnGrinch volvió a ser, el Finn Hudson, conocido,<p>

con la sonrisa de medio lado y por las chicas muy querido;

quien sabe, si ahora Rachel, deje de ser una lesbiana;

quizá pase en algún día, o quizá en una semana.

Ese sería motivo, para escribir otra magna historia

o quizás yo esté de joda, llevado por mi gran euforia.

* * *

><p>Como sea, si bien Ud., en el Niño Dios o Santa crea<p>

en esta fecha permita, que cualquier mortal le vea

el amor y unión que prima, en cada gran corazón

y la alegría de estas fechas, Ud. muestre con razón.

* * *

><p>Ya termina este, pequeño Glee escrito, y el momento,<p>

de parar tanta locura, que con ganas yo comento.

Y como aquel fin que dice, lo de Colorín colorado,

digo yo, más allá, de este cuento ya acabado,

por mi parte, que el niño, santo de Belén añado,

sea, ahora y por siempre, muy bendito y alabado

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>


End file.
